Juste une journée
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait le faire.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Izuku prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait le faire. Après tout, c'était ce que voulait dire son nom de héro. Deku qui pouvait le faire. Il n'était plus le petit Deku inutile et sans défense qui ne savait rien faire.

Son amie Uraraka avait changé la signification du surnom que Kacchan lui avait donné. Deku était proche de Dekiru. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi d'en faire son nom de héro. Il pouvait montrer qu'il était capable de sauver des gens tout en gardant ce nom.

Il avait fait beaucoup de choses depuis son entrée à Yuei. Il s'était battu contre des vilains à plusieurs reprises. Il avait sauvé plusieurs vies. Il avait aidé Iida à battre Stain. Il avait aussi fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage quand Kacchan avait été enlevé. Puis, il avait obtenu son permis provisoire.

Izuku avait appris à mieux contrôler One for all. Kacchan l'aidait beaucoup pour ça en s'entraînant avec lui. Il finirait par le maîtriser très bientôt et, il deviendrait un grand héro. Tout comme son idole.

Il avait même frappé All Might une fois. C'était bien la preuve qu'il pouvait tout faire. Izuku pouvait donc très bien faire cela aussi. Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça. Ce n'était pas comme si cela lui demanderait un grand effort physique.

Puis, ce n'était que pour une journée. Ce n'était rien du tout une journée. Il devait juste tenir le coup pendant un jour. Puis tout redeviendrait normal. Izuku pouvait donc le faire. C'était ce qu'il devait se dire.

La matinée se passa sans aucun problème. Il n'avait rien dit à Kacchan. Il s'était dit que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Izuku était sûr qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Puis était venu le cours avec Monsieur Aizawa. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, Kirishima et Kaminari étaient venus lui parler.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire, Midoriya ?"

"Bien sûr, Kirishima-kun !"

"Bien !" Kaminari posa une main sur son bras. "Ce qui serait bien aussi, c'est que tu lui dise que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas terrible ! Tu penses pouvoir faire ça, Midoriya ?"

Izuku sentit son corps se raidir. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. A la base, il ne devait juste pas faire de compliment à Kacchan pendant une journée. Kirishima et Kaminari avaient parier qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Il devait donc leur montrer qu'il pouvait le faire. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait. Pendant un moment, il n'avait plus parlé avec Kacchan. Ce ne serait donc pas difficile pour lui.

Ce que venait de lui proposer Kaminari était autre chose, cependant. Il allait devoir mentir à Kacchan. Izuku n'avait jamais été doué pour le mensonge. Kacchan se rendrait tout de suite compte qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Izuku n'avait cependant pas l'intention de se dégonfler. Il était le Deku qui pouvait le faire. Il n'avait pas peur des challenges.

"Je vais essayer !"

"Super ! Cela lui évitera de trop avoir la grosse tête !"

Pendant, la prestation de Kacchzan, Izuku ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Comme toujours, son ami d'enfance s'était donné à fond. Kacchan n'avait jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Il continuait de tout faire pour devenir le plus grand héro.

A la fin de son tour, Kacchan vint tout de suite vers lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, foutu nerd ?"

Izuku avait tellement de choses à dire sur ce que venait de faire Kacchan. Il avait eu des frissons en le voyant combattre. Il tenta de se contenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer.

"Kacchan..." commença il avec un grand sourire. "C'était...hmmm... c'était...euh... quelque chose !"

Il eut envie de se baffer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas mentir à Kacchan sur ça. Il avait donc sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. C'était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé. Cela ne pouvait pas compter comme un compliment. Quelque chose, cela pouvait vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi.

"Quelque chose ?" Kacchan haussa un seul sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Deku ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment !"

"Je..." Izuku put sentir la sueur couler sur son front. "C'était magnifique comme d'habitude ! Tu as encore fait beaucoup de progrès, Kacchan !"

Izuku continua comme cela pendant de longues minutes. Il ne vit même pas Kaminari et Kirishima se prendre la tête entre leurs mains. Izuku était bien un cas désespéré.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
